


You Can Sense It All

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: One Shot, general nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots written for Paint It Red forum Five Senses challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My TM muse sends greetings...

He didn't know how long, but at some point he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a nice feeling. Unexpected but nice.   
Comforting and warm touch of a friend. Something he truly needed right now.   
Not words, not getting up and about button just that, a touch. 

He didn't know for how long she'd been there but not that he cared much. He just needed comfort and her hand on his shoulder to do that. 

It was some other mysterious amount of time later when he dared to move. God, he felt stiff. And cold.   
And empty.

"Who did it?" he asked like it could help. 

"Some random nutjob. Police refused to let us come. They thought you're dead. But we... I- didn't give up." her voice cracked slightly, but her warm hand kept the steady hold on his arm. "I was so scared." she admitted. And he felt something stir deep inside. 

"It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay now." he soothed. But what could he say after all what happened. He almost died because some crackhead decided to put a bomb under some car in front of their building. 

He was shaken. But now it got better. Because her hand was there to hold him together.

"Thank you." he whispered. "For being here." and then he just hugged her tightly and wanted to never let go.


	2. Sound

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened.

"Hey, Jane!" her voice quite demanding already, so early in the morning. "How about an explanation? A reasonable one at that, please." 

"Oh, come on. It's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, I wasn't planning on anything stupid." he knew he was just procrastinating. 

 

"Oh really? Because I don't believe you. You've done craziest things before." 

"Lisbon, I know that but it's different now." he realized how childish he sounded, even over the phone. And her voice, or rather the irritated sigh told he'd won this time. 

"Alright, Jane. Just this once. And don't make me regret." 

"I won't." he promised, and that sealed it. Now there was things to do.


	3. Sight

It was beautiful sight. One that never left your memory once you've seen it. 

"And how exactly you found this place?" Lisbon asked Jane, as they sat in front of possibly most beautiful landscape one can wish to see.   
Sunset cast wide array of orange, red, yellow and pink hues within light blue sky at the horizon.

"By accident, of course." he only said. And she believed it. After all, why not. "I was just walking. Exploring the sights." 

They kept sitting on the grass, engulfed in thick, green bushes, and viewed how horizon kept ablaze in what seemed thousands of colors. It was so beautiful no words were needed. So none offered any.


	4. Chapter 4

It was heavenly smell. One that could make you crawl on your knees with eyes closed in the dim light of an early morning. It didn't feel fair. But who in their right mind could say no to such delicious smell? 

Wait, his mind started to return to logical side of the path, why had he been sleeping at all? He didn't sleep. So how happened that he just woke up from the heavily smell of his favorite tea?

Nothing made sense to him.   
Then it hit. 

Hospital. He was in hospital. There'd been an accident and he was now waking up.

But what's with the tea? 

"I know you're awake. Stop playing possum." 

"Oh, I didn't know you're doing room service now, Lisbon." he grinned at her, eyes still closed.

A swat on his arm. He pouted. "Ouch." 

"Stop that, or I'll shoot you." 

But he could hear the smile in her voice. 

"So, what's up?" he asked opening his eyes. 

"Just drink your tea and stop talking nonsense." 

Patrick smiled his brightest smile and took the offered cup. He inhaled the rich flavorous smell and took a sip. It felt so good.


	5. Taste

"So, how's that?" eager Van Pelt asked. He munched on the slightly sour tasting muffin.

Jane still had no idea what possessed him to act as a tasting object for the team's youngest member but since it was either this or boredom he didn't mind humor her and agreed to taste her muffins.

"So?" Grace's voice cut through his reverie like a hot knife through butter.

"Good. It's good." he offered a smile. 

"And actually?" 

"Alright, alright." he sighed. Obviously no sugarcoating today. And his eyes were blindfolded with some scarf. "It's only a bit sour. I guess you added bit too much of that citrus essence. Otherwise not a bad muffin." he flashed another toothy grin. 

"Okay." Van Pelt scribbled something on paper and he was handed another muffin. "I promise this is the last one." she assured after hearing Jane's sigh.

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yes I am." light swat on his head caused his grin only widen. 

So Patrick popped this one in his mouth and was met with possibly most delicious chocolate cream muffin with strawberry filling. A fresh, squashed berries right in the middle.

"So?" Grace eagerly probbed. 

"Hmm... It's fantastic!" Jane called out excitedly.

"Great." Van Pelt almost giggled in delight and added more to her notes. "Thank you for helping out." she removed the blindfold and handed Jane a plate full of the last muffins. "I predicted you might like them and it happened that these were the only survivors of Rigsby's raid." Grace smiled apologetic.

"Thanks." Patrick could only say. Those things were mean. But he really didn't mind. Because now he had a plateful of very delicious muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it's not too out of character.
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks for reading, at all :)


End file.
